In a securing mechanism of this type that is known from EP 0360125 B1, the device that is to be secured is implemented in the form of a bolt, especially as a lug bolt for motor vehicle wheels. In the secured state the locking element is rotatably mounted on the free end region of the bolt and prevents access to the same in order to prevent any unauthorized loosening thereof. Only when all locking elements are moved into their respective defined position of rotation in which they move out of engagement with the annular groove of the end region of the bolt can the closing part be pulled off, and the now exposed head portion of the bolt can be turned by means of a suitable tool for unscrewing the bolt.
The shortcoming of the known securing mechanism lies in that, depending on the technical production precision of the securing mechanism, it is possible to sense, through tilting of the closing part and simultaneous rotating of a locking element, its defined position of rotation in which it moves out of engagement with the annular groove. This can be sensed by a slight jerk, especially in cases of imprecise fabrication. In this manner all locking elements can be moved into their defined coded position of rotation, one after another, to pull off the closing part.